


Шанс

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Острая, уродливая боль подергивала в ноге, а развороченное зубами плечо ныло, подтачивая силы. Крис едва смог разлепить глаза.— Моя принцесса очнулась, надо же, — ухмыльнулся Питер.— Ты что, несешь меня на руках?— Как новобрачную невесту, Арджент. Прямо в логово к серым волкам.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Kudos: 23





	Шанс

***

Огромная туша врезалась в Криса со спины, и он кубарем покатился по земле, чувствуя во рту солоноватый привкус крови. Он крепче схватился за рукоять пистолета, надеясь только на аконитовые пули. Едва успел перевернуться на спину и сделать несколько торопливых выстрелов, как его атаковал тот оборотень, в которого Крис целился изначально. Две твари на одного охотника. Ему конец. Но, даже умирая, Крис собирался сражаться до последнего, надеясь забрать с собой хотя бы одного из оборотней.

Он ощутил, как в его плечо впились острые клыки, и сделал несколько выстрелов, считая пули. Второй оборотень схватил его за щиколотку и потянул на себя, жадно сглатывая выступившую кровь. Тело прострелила боль, а у Криса оставалось всего две пули, которыми не сложно было промахнуться, учитывая с какой легкостью его трепали эти твари. Но выбор был невелик: если ему не удастся пристрелить оборотня, схватившего его за ногу, то у него нет шансов. На поясе висел огромный охотничий нож, которым он сможет перерезать глотку оборотня, схватившего его за плечо. А вот до туши в ногах он им не дотянется.

Крис прицелился и нажал на курок, наблюдая, как пуля прошибает плоть. Этот оборотень сдохнет. Если не сейчас, то потом. Шавка разъяренно зарычала и сделала еще несколько торопливых и жадных укусов. Крис еще раз выстрелил, прощаясь с последней пулей. Она вошла оборотню в лоб. Мгновенная смерть.

Отбросив пистолет, он схватился за нож, чувствуя, как вторая шавка мотает его из стороны в сторону, подбираясь острыми клыками все ближе к горлу. Крис не успевал, не мог ничего сделать, отключаясь от болевого шока.

***

Острая, уродливая боль подергивала в ноге, а развороченное зубами плечо ныло, подтачивая силы. Крис едва смог разлепить глаза.

— Моя принцесса очнулась, надо же, — ухмыльнулся Питер.

— Ты что, несешь меня на руках?

— Как новобрачную невесту, Арджент. Прямо в логово к серым волкам.

Здоровой рукой Крис уперся Хейлу в грудь.

— Отпусти меня, — приказал он.

— Я бы с радостью, солнышко, но тебе нужна помощь, а сам ты до нее не доберешься.

— С чего вдруг Питер Хейл ведет себя, как альтруист?

— Я же пытаюсь стать хорошим оборотнем. Спасать и защищать. К тому же позволить тебе умереть — будет нерациональным использованием сил и времени. В конце концов, я потратил их на убийство той мохнатой парочки, которая лакомилась тобой, словно стейком в прожарке blue rare.

— Что ты городишь? — спросил Крис, закрывая глаза. От боли и кровопотери его мутило и сознание плавало между сном и явью. Может, ему действительно все это снится?

Последний вопрос он задал вслух, потом Питер любезно ответил:

— И часто в своих грезах ты видишь, как сильные, привлекательные оборотни спасают твою задницу и обращаются с тобой, как с принцессой?

— Пошел ты.

— Ну, раз огрызаешься, то все не так уж и плохо, — ухмыльнулся Питер, осторожно перехватывая Криса.

Тот поморщился и, кажется, в очередной раз потерял сознание.

— Отдыхайте, ваше высочество, ваш персональный рыцарь обо всем позаботится, — пообещал ему Питер, ускоряя шаг.

***

Когда Крис в следующий раз пришел в сознание, то рядом с его постелью нервно расхаживала Эллисон. Около нее терся МакКолл, глядя преданным, щенячьим взглядом.

— Долго я провалялся в отключке? — спросил Крис.

— Папа! — Эллисон тут же оживилась и подошла к нему. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Сносно, — сдержанно отозвался Крис, глядя на перебинтованную ногу. — Кость не сломана?

— Нет, плечу досталось сильнее, — Эллисон сделала глубокий вдох, после чего сказала, — тебе порвали сухожилие на ноге, так что теперь ты будешь прихрамывать. И… возможно, будут проблемы с рукой. Потребуется время для восстановления.

— Ясно, — спокойно ответил Крис.

Ему стоило бы побеспокоиться, но им владело абсолютное безразличие. Хотелось только выспаться и скинуть с себя оковы вечной усталости.

— Отдыхай, — мягко сказала Эллисон, поцеловав отца в щеку. — Я буду неподалеку.

***

— Плохой из меня рыцарь. Принцесса спасена, но покалечена, — поцокал языком Питер.

Крис стоял около школы, опираясь на трость здоровой рукой, вторая все еще висела на перевязи. Он ждал Эллисон после занятий, потому что ему осточертело сидеть в четырех стенах.

— Что тебе нужно, Хейл? — спросил он.

— Забрать должок. Я ведь тебе жизнь спас, помнишь?

— Я не просил тебя об этом.

— Не просил, но я сделал. И долг образовался. Так что…

— И что тебе нужно? Чем я, по-твоему, в таком состоянии смогу тебе помочь?

— Я и не говорил, что мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Тогда что?

— Это, как в Японии, Кристофер. Я спас твою жизнь, и теперь ты с потрохами принадлежишь мне. Или что-то такое.

— Если тебе были так нужны мои потроха, мог их вырвать прямо там, в лесу.

Питер поморщился, представив подобную картину. Он, конечно, был волком, но человеческая часть предпочитала более эстетичные вещи, нежели чьи-то внутренности.

— Знаешь ли, я не любитель подобных игрищ. Впрочем, если тебе хочется чего-то эдакого, то я могу подсказать ребят, готовых тебе помочь. А уж если ты назовешь свою фамилию, то тебе еще и скидку сделают. Джерард в свое время отлично себя зарекомендовал.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — спросил Крис. Препирательства с Питером могли длиться вечно.

— Я уже сказал: мне нужно твое время и твоя компания. Если быть точным, то на период с двадцать первого числа и где-то месяца на три.

— Что? — у Криса отвисла челюсть от удивления. — То есть зачем и куда?

— В путешествие по Европе. Я жаловался, что мне скучно ездить одному, а мой разлюбезный альфа, решил таким образом избавиться от назойливого папочки своей дорогой Эллисон. Так что МакКолл приказал мне, чтобы я увез тебя как можно дальше отсюда. Желательно на весь период твоей реабилитации.

— Я не поеду.

— Поедешь, Крис. У тебя нет выбора: ты мне должен. К тому же, лгать не буду, одна из причин моего длительного путешествия, заключается в некоторых… скажем так, трудностях общения кое с кем из местных ребят.

— Вляпался в очередные неприятности и пытаешься сбежать?

— Сбежать, прихватив с собой охрану в виде одного опытного охотника. Твое состояние, конечно, оставляет желать лучшего, но я уверен, что даже хромой и однорукий Арджент стоит десятка тех же Калаверас. А еще на людей в твоем состоянии распространяется скидка на некоторые туры и гостиницы. Так что я в двойном выигрыше — ты сэкономишь мне несколько баксов.

— Не интересует.

— Не думаю, что у тебя будет больше выбора, чем тот, который был у меня, — улыбнулся Питер. — Увидимся.

Он развернулся и направился к своему племяннику, обжимавшемуся с сыном шерифа.

— Привет, пап, — поздоровалась Эллисон, явившись спустя десять минут. — Здорово, что ты решил за мной заехать. Нужно кое-что обсудить.

Крис уже догадывался, о чем пойдет речь. И это ему не нравилось.

***

— Боишься летать? — как бы между делом спросил Питер, наблюдая, как Арджент недовольно ерзает на соседнем сидении.

— Ногу ломит, скорее всего из-за перепада давления на земле и в воздухе, — ответил тот, все еще пытаясь отыскать удобную позу.

Питер натянул рукав на руку, как можно ниже, после чего взял Криса за руку.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил тот, ошарашенно.

— Волчьи Авиалинии — мы делаем ваш перелет максимально комфортабельным, — ухмыльнулся Хейл и игриво подмигнул.

Крис не сразу понял, что он имеет в виду, но спустя мгновение боль утихла. Он посмотрел на руку Питера и его почерневшие вены.

— Ты головой нигде не ударялся? То спасаешь меня от оборотней, теперь забираешь мою боль. Это может разрушить твою репутацию жуткого говнюка.

— Я буду все отрицать, если ты кому-нибудь расскажешь, — улыбнулся Питер.

Крис откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза, стараясь не думать и не анализировать мотивы Хейла.

***

— Никогда не бывал в Риме, — сказал Крис, наблюдая, как за окном арендованной Питером машины, мелькают маленькие здания.

— Здесь красиво и спокойно. Хочешь что-нибудь посмотреть? Колизей, например?

— Не отказался бы, все равно мы уже здесь.

— Тогда заедем в гостиницу, и пойдем гулять, я покажу тебе местность. И не просто затертые туристические тропы, а кое-что действительно стоящее. Ты оценишь.

Крис только покачал головой на эти слова.

— Ты всегда излишне самоуверен.

— Я просто знаю, как порадовать свою принцессу.

***

— Ну, что? — ухмыляясь спросил Питер, наблюдая, как Крис любовно оглаживает приклад винтовки.

— Грущу, что не смогу стрелять, пока не закончу курс физиотерапии, — с явной горечью ответил тот.

— Но любоваться не запрещено, — улыбнулся Хейл. — К тому же, ты можешь использовать арбалет. Они перезаряжаются одной рукой и у них нет такой отдачи.

— Откуда ты столько знаешь про оружие?

— В меня слишком часто стреляли. Ты, например.

— Точно, — Крис впервые за все время искренне и тепло улыбнулся ему.

— Надо же, даже моя снежная Эльза умеет быть не такой колючей и холодной.

— Только не жди, что я начну напевать «Let it go», — ответил ему Крис.

— Знаешь, сдается мне, между нами тает лед. Вечные противники Монтекки и Капулетти, точнее охотники и оборотни, нашли общий язык.

— Не слишком зазнавайся, Хейл.

— Я попытаюсь.

***

Крис в очередной раз выпил обезболивающее, но плечо, как и прежде, неприятно подергивало. Он сделал глубокий вдох и вышел на балкон, с которого открывался красивый вид на город. Опустился в одно из плетеных кресел и прикрыл глаза, подставляя лицо порывам легкого ветерка.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Питер, появляясь на пороге. — Я чую запах боли.

— Плечо тянет. Я уже принял лекарство. Должно скоро подействовать.

Питер уловил в словах Криса обман, но не стал заострять на этом внимание. Вместо этого он приблизился к Ардженту и положил ладонь ему на ключицу, мягко ее растирая и забираясь пальцами под ткань майки.

— Что ты делаешь? — недовольно спросил Крис.

— Помогаю тебе дождаться действия лекарства, — спокойно ответил Питер, мягко касаясь покрытой шрамами кожи Криса.

Тот помимо собственной воли чуть наклонил голову, давая больший доступ Питеру, демонстрируя уязвимую шею. Движения пальцев стали более плавными, ласкающими. Крис на мгновение напрягся, испытывая замешательство. Питер уловил это изменение и убрал ладонь с его плеча.

— Надеюсь, поможет, — улыбнулся он. — Зови, если понадоблюсь.

Он развернулся и ушел, провожаемый задумчивым взглядом Криса.

***

— Знаешь, я созванивался со Скоттом и Эллисон, — сообщил Крис, когда Питер вернулся с прогулки.

— Бедные подростки, даже находясь на другом континенте суровый папочка Арджент не дает им покоя, — прокомментировал Питер.

— Нет, мы обсуждали дела и кое-что выяснили.

— Очередные монструозные проблемы в Бейкон-Хиллс? И слышать не хочу.

— Нет, просто мы выяснили, кто был инициатором нашей поездки.

Питер выдержал его тяжелый взгляд и безразлично пожал плечами.

— Грех жаловаться, хорошо же отдыхаем.

Крис ничего не ответил, продолжая буравить его тяжелым взглядом.

— Окей, если хочешь домой, я куплю тебе билет и даже помогу чемоданчики запаковать.

— Куда сильнее я хочу знать, зачем тебе все это?

— Люблю отдыхать и веселиться, люблю скидки и держать свою задницу подальше от неприятностей. Мы, вроде, это уже обсуждали?

— А если начистоту?

— Мне нечего добавить, Крис.

— Хорошо, — ответил тот, поднялся и вышел, оставляя Хейла одного.

***

Спустя несколько часов, Питер явился в комнату Криса и вошел без стука, застав того за сбором вещей.

— Только учти, что мои слова тебе не понравятся, — заявил он с порога.

Крис спокойно захлопнул крышку чемодана и вопросительно посмотрел на Питера.

— Слышал про то, что у оборотней есть пары? Я свою, к сожалению, почувствовал только после воскрешения. Дальнейшие пояснения требуются?

— Нет, — в голосе Криса слышалось сомнение, будто он не верит Питеру ни на йоту.

— Отлично, — выдохнул Хейл. — Если решишься что-нибудь мне ответить, ты знаешь, где меня искать.

***

В тот день Крис не вернулся в Бейкон-Хиллс, как планировал, но и с Питером говорить не стал. Он был сбит с толку и занимался тем, к чему привык с детства — вел расследование. Потому уже успел посетить библиотеку местных охотников, поговорить с Дереком Хейлом и сопоставить несколько фактов. По всему выходило, что Питер не лжет. Да и какой ему толк от этого?

Оставалось только разобраться в самом себе. Было бы глупо отрицать очевидное — Крис находил Питера привлекательным. Еще в школьные времена он млел от высокомерного, самоуверенного Питера Хейла. И вот теперь — у него был шанс, только хотел ли Крис им воспользоваться. Питер непредсказуем и опасен. Питер интриган и хитрец. А еще он оборотень. Решение было очевидным.

— Я согласен на свидание. Пусть все идет постепенно, мне нужно узнать тебя получше, прежде, чем принять решение, — озвучил Крис, появившись на пороге спальни Хейла.

— Принцессам положено быть капризными, так что я был готов к подобному исходу, — самодовольно улыбаясь, заявил Питер.

— Не вынуждай меня передумать, даже не дав тебе шанса, — предостерег его Крис.

— Мы оба понимаем, что тебе нравятся мои поддразнивания, — парировал Питер.

— Беру свои слова обратно. Закажи мне такси, и я вернусь в Бейкон Хиллс.

— Перелет без Волчьих Авиалиний не будет таким приятным, Кристофер, — улыбнулся Питер. — К тому же, ты не сказал, какое свидание хотел бы?

— Если его спланирую я — тебе не понравится, — осклабился Арджент.

— Мне нравится все, что касается тебя, — уверил его Питер.

— Я заставлю тебя пожалеть об этих словах, — пообещал Крис, улыбаясь.

— Охотно верю, — ответил ему Питер. — А пока, как насчет ужина?

— Не имею ничего против.


End file.
